I have a Secret
by Ciel Tsukasa
Summary: I have a secret... Don't tell anyone... I love you... Sasuke-kun..." It was something that she never expected to happen, specially when it was one of the cases where her love wasn't reciprocated.


**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Naruto because if I did, things would be slightly different. But I do own the story plot below.

**Story Notes:**  
"Hi" - Speech of the Character  
_"Hi"_ - Thoughts of the Character

* * *

**I have a Secret...**

"What the hell?! What's up with that guy?"

"I know... Poor man..."

"Yeah, but he's stubborn anyways... He brought it on himself..."

"And he's so young too..."

"You should date him if you feel that sorry midori-chan"

"No way! He's far from my taste!"

The nurses continued to giggle in their stations, talking about one similar patient that either feels sorry about. It was a surprise to all medical staff to see a young man such as himself in the appearance of an old man. It was a rare case after all.

Sakura sighed at the gossips that circulated in their ward. Didn't the man had enough already? He was just a little unhealthy which made him look that bad. But once he gets back in to gear they knew he would come back to his natural 27 year old appearance.

Squeals could be heard with that Sakura bit back her surprise. Once again she sighed; it couldn't be help after all every nurse was curious as to what the new patient looked like beforehand. Others concluded that he would look as gorgeous as the famous Actor Uzumaki Naruto. But seriously, those kinds were far from Sakura's worries. Superstars, Models, Actors or whatever was far from normal people's gasp they might as well declare themselves as Fiction.

She scanned through her patients files; she was one of the local nurses in Konoha Public Hospital. Despite her Auntie's request of moving in her Private hospital, she deferred her requests claiming that she would rather help people who are unfortunate than heal those rich stuck up brats. Although she did admit that her wage was fairly low for her occupation. It didn't stop her from working anyway, she lived alone and she was contented in living with her non luxurious life. She might consider Tsunade's offer once she did have her own family.

But she still had a long way to go...

**Patient File**

**Name:**Uchiha Sasuke

**Age:** 27

**Occupation:** Business Management

**Background:** Lives alone, a retired business man. Family deceased.

**Diagnosis:** Severe Dehydration, Anorexia, Mentally Ill

**Warning:** Patient Suicidal monitor at all costs.

Sakura frowned at the rest of the Doctor's scribbles and doodles. Why was it that most doctors fancied this kind of messy hand writings in which they are the only ones who can understand. It was plain and utterly ridiculous.

Sakura re-read his file, it wouldn't hurt to make sure what his diagnosis was and medications were.

"Uchiha..."

She was assigned to him today, and it was better to introduce oneself earlier for future reference. She strolled down the doors getting a head start in the early morning. According to the hand over, Uchiha-san was a dependent patient very unsteady on his feet and needed an assistance of one in most of his Daily Activities. She had decided to make him her last patient in every round, since most of her patients were particularly independent and can do things most themselves.

A quick glance on her watch to check if she was on time, then two knocks on the door. Upon entering his room, she had wondered if she had entered the wrong room. Surely she wasn't, she checked the door again in a subtle manner. **"Room 007 – Uchiha Sasuke".**

There on the confines of the white bed sat an old man looking out the window. His long black and unruly hair cascaded down past his shoulders. He was thin and frail with N.G. tubing securely fastened from within his nose. His I.V. lines attached on his flaky dry skin that were wrinkled which in turn contributed to his older appearance.

She sighed, so this was what the nurses were on about. Subtle coughs emitted from him, deciding that she had to get on with her work. Sakura walked towards him, "Uchiha –san" she claimed in a soft tone.

She placed a hand on his shoulder "Uchiha – san" she repeated. It was then when he turned that she realized she wasn't in the wrong room nor did she have the wrong patient. His cheeks sunk in, bones protruding from places that weren't supposed to, and under his eyes showed lack of sleep. But what she saw in the depths of those empty black orbs was a young child crying silently and helplessly.

He did not speak but stared helplessly in her green orbs. She smiled sadly; she reached out for his hand. "Good morning Uchiha- san. I am in charge of you for today, I am Haruno Sakura." She held his hand waiting for a response, when she did not receive any she decided to get a move on.

With little encouragements, she managed to convince him for a much needed bath. He stood unsteadily and slowly walked towards the toilet with the help of a crutch and her assistance. Sakura gave him a shower since the said man stood under the shower much more interested at the shower head, than scrubbing off the dirt himself.

She dressed him and decided that Sasuke would not be capable of giving himself his own morning hygiene, therefore with her help she made it all possible. Sakura smiled at her work, there the Uchiha sat on his chair, his hair combed, dried and tied in a neat low pony tail. His bed made and everything was much neater than before.

"Uchiha-san, I will leave you to sit on the chair for a moment. If you need anything, just press the bell and I will be with you immediately okay?"

He looked at her with his empty eyes and slowly nodded like a lost child. She smiled for him in encouragement and rubbed his shoulder before leaving. She saw him turn his head back towards the window once she left his side.

Every now and then she would check on him and her remaining patients. While most of her patients decided to roam around mostly into each other's room to talk to one another or go to the television room to entertain themselves, he was an exception. Sasuke stayed in his room the whole day, not moving an inch from where Sakura had left him, looking out at the blue skies silently almost wishing for freedom.

She shook her head, it was unhealthy for him. No wonder he went through this drastic unhealthy change. Already thinking of her nursing care plans for him, she decided to observe him for a while and get to know him more before taking action.

It wasn't long till night fell among the streets of Konoha and where most of the visitors gather in the hospital to check up on their friends, colleagues, family or whatever the reason was. It was at this time that the wards were mostly filled with noise and cheerful voices. Sakura smiled at the noise emitting from each other patient's room. It was as if they had a party in there, it was somewhat healthy for the patient. More of therapeutic it helps the patient's relieve stress, loneliness, feelings of isolation and any emotional restraints.

However, there was one room that remained quiet the whole day and it was none other than his...

* * *

Week after week his routine never changed, he didn't move, didn't talk only stared out the window until night fall. He slept for a while only to be seen in the middle of the night sitting up on his bed staring out at the night skies.

The only thing that had changed for the past few weeks were the nurses' furious comments made only for the certain patient.

"I don't think he's incapable! I mean he's 27 for God's sake! He should be able to move up and about not relying on our help like an old man! Jeez he makes my job harder!"

"I know what you mean! I hope he realizes we do have other patient's to attend to! And with him being all lazy does not help!"

Sakura silently glared at her co-workers _"If you ladies haven't read his file! He is emotionally and mentally unstable! Tch! People can just be so low at times..." _slowly from her seat in the nurses' station she gazed over the door that was opened, hinting a slight orange glow from inside. It was that time again, where visitors would come to swarm the wards and make cheerful noises.

_"Didn't he have any family or friends to visit him?"_

Sakura left out a sigh once again, and slowly stood up from her seat.

"Ara? Sakura –chan? Where are you going?"

"Hm? Oh I'm just going to make a small visit in Uchiha – san's room"

"Oh him..." the nurse gave out slight sound of displease "You shouldn't bother with him Sakura-chan he's a waste of time really... It's better for you to not associate yourself with him."

"Yeah, he's a psycho Sakura – chan!" The other nurse piped up "I don't understand why they won't send him off the mental institute just yet, there's nothing for us to cure him of."

"Ah... But Matsuri – chan he's still anorexic and not capable of going to the mental institute" Sakura answered "I think the doctors are still making sure that his health status is normal and stable before he is sent off."

"Ah now that I remember, one of the doctors' mentioned that his immune system is still low due to his poor diet and all!"

Sakura gave a cheerful smile and nodded "Exactly!" Sakura turned her back towards them heading towards Sasuke's room "See you in a while ladies!"

"Mou! Sakura – chan! It's our free time right now and you decide to work!"

"Busy body!"

Sakura sighed; it wasn't their free time really. They were just free due to the patient's visitors occupying every room. It was part of their job to communicate with the patient and that was what she was exactly going to do.

A small knock resided at the open door of room 007. Sakura went in and closed the door behind her, occupying the seat beside his bed she sighed for awhile. Did he not hear her?

"Uchiha – san?"

"Uchiha – san? " This time Sakura placed her small hand on his bony hand, causing him to turn his head towards her.

She smiled, are you feeling alright Uchiha-san?" he gave her a nod and continued to venture his sight towards the sky. Sakura sighed, _"Well that was a start!"_Sakura stood up and brought the visitors chair beside the foot of the bed. This way she could face him directly even though he was cloud gazing.

Surely Sakura knew that the said patient won't be starting a cheerful conversation with her. She sighed once more, but gathered her courage to speak to him. Sakura started to ramble on how her day had started and how terrible it was since the very beginning. If he wasn't going to talk to her then she would and that was what was going through Sakura's mind.

For most of her part she complained on how the system worked, and how her colleagues should put more effort in their jobs rather than complain, complain and complain. She didn't know if he was listening but she continued anyway. When night fell, she had decided that she should stop her visit for today.

"Thank you for listening Uchiha – san! I'll be heading for today okay?" Not really expecting a reply, she stood up to place the chair back beside the bed.

* * *

Their nurse and patient relationship continued, and her visits during visiting hours never came to cease. She would ramble about random stuff and tell him things on how her weekend went by with her friends. She had never fail to share her laughter and jokes, it was then when he turned to face her fully and nod every now and then that she was encouraged to visit him even during her days off.

Sakura had made it a routine to visit him every day finding that it was not only therapeutic for him but for herself as well. Every visit that she made in the end gave her a feeling of slight satisfaction and freedom. It was as if some of burden has been taken off of her every now and then.

The nurses came to a conclusion that she was falling for him. Resulting into a few teasing in her case but she didn't mind. She would playfully stick her tongue and shed a few gossips that she found that would make the two of her colleagues' bright red.

To her it was an achievement that every now and then whenever she would come to visit him. He would acknowledge her presence in a nod. Listen to her talk and now gaze at her while she would tell him her musings of the day. Surely it was definitely an improvement, and due to this slight improvement she would bring him 3 handpicked flowers every visit. Always changing the ones that were wilting away just to brighten up the room.

It was then that she was on her drug rounds that she heard a frustrated sigh coming from the station.

"Mou! Sakura – chan! Let's exchange jobs!"

"What are you talking about Midori – chan? We have the same jobs!" she laughed in a joking matter.

The said girl pouted at her "What I mean is! You feed your lover and I do the drug rounds!"

Sakura raised an elegant brow "My Lover?"

"Oh don't act so coy Sakura – chan! Uchiha Sasuke!!! Uchiha Sasuke!!! Remember? The Dietician just noted that we should start and encourage him eating with soft diets?!"

Sakura gave a nod "But your Lover won't even eat! When I tried to put it near his mouth he slapped my hand away! I thought he was going to kill me with the look he gave me!" Midori shivered "He is soo rude! I don't understand why you even bother to visit him!"

Sakura sighed whilst she continued to check her patient's medical cardex "Get to the point Midori – chan..."

"My point is! I don't want to feed him anymore! He's soo violent! He thinks he is all that! So let's change jobs! You like him anyway! Let me do the drug rounds pleaseeee!"

Sakura sighed, "Alright already!"

At this comment Midori's eyes sparkled "Really?! Thank you Sakura-chan!" she hugged Sakura tightly "You're my hero! My heeerooo!"

"Okay!" she ruffled the girl's hair "Okay calm down and let go of me before I change my mind!"

A knock then the door opened, "Uchiha – san?"

He turned his gaze towards her and gave her a slight nod in acknowledgement, Sakura smiled at this gesture. To think it was only a month ago that he didn't acknowledge her.

She picked up the spoon that was littered on the floor and cleared away the spillings that had occurred across the floor. She kept in mind to get a cleaner to clean her temporary cleaning .

Sakura took the chair and placed it at the usual place that she would sit, which would be at the foot of his bed. "Uchiha – san..." he turned his gaze towards her, she gave out a sigh "I heard you refused to eat?" with this he returned his gaze towards the sky.

"Uchiha – san, you have to eat even a little otherwise you won't be able to get out of this hospital soon." He jerked in surprise

_"Well that seems to have gotten his attention..."_

Deciding to play with his buttons, she pushed in further "You know you might stay here even longer, you won't be discharged for a few months' maybe even years because you refused to eat." She watched him keenly, his shoulders tensed then relaxed only to turn his gaze towards her.

She smiled happily "Atta boy!" she stood up and pushed the table towards him, whilst she spoon fed him simultaneously.

She predicted that once she got him to eat, her colleagues would most likely push this job in her way. Not that she minds, after all she had a soft spot for Sasuke not that she would admit it loudly but she knew that he did.

It wasn't too long until the N.G. tubing was taken off him and he had finally been returned from soft diet to normal diet. It was an achievement and even his physicians were quite happy with the improvement. It was only then that they had decided to specifically assign Sasuke as Sakura's patient. Since she was the only person who seemed to be capable of dealing with him.

* * *

The sun was setting giving Konoha an orange teal glow, Sakura dragged herself towards the hospital feeling less of her cheerful personality. It was her day off today and she was off to visit Sasuke in his quiet confines in the hospital.

A knock, then she entered the room gracefully with a smile etched on her face. "Good afternoon Uchiha –san!" she greeted him cheerfully. He turned to look at her, only this time without a nod on his part. He stared at her, almost questioning her with her current situation.

Her smile grew, "I can see no one bothered to tie your hair up for you this time hm?" She opened her bag to search for her comb "Here let me fix it for you!" She moved towards the flower vase to discard the old flowers then replace it with the new ones she brought.

She went to lean on his bed side, combing his long hair with care. "You know, your hair is soo nice! I wonder if it's in your genes. Because I'm quite sure it's not from the hospital shampoo!" she giggled.

She tied his hair in a high pony tail deciding that he needed a new look. She took a small step back and smiled at her work whilst he gazed at her silently. "There! You look much cooler!" she laughed. It was when she accidentally met his gaze, that she felt tears slowly move down her cheeks.

"Wh-what's wrong with me?" she giggled "I don't understand..." she wiped her tears with the use of her palm, almost angry that her tears gave in without her permission "What the hell?" she laughed forcefully "It won't stop!".

She giggled "It's just-"

Pale bony hand reached out towards her. Almost offering her help, she looked at him for awhile and smiled sadly. But this time without stopping herself she cried like a child would. Her knees buckled and she landed on the chair beside his bed. Sakura cried with her head on his bed like a child would seeking comfort from her mother. No longer holding the tears back, she felt a hand gently patting her head which made her cry even more.

_It was... _

_The day that she found comfort in the confines of the hospital..._

_The day that she found her secret confidant gently comforting her... _

_Uchiha Sasuke..._

_The day where she realized that he was her friend... _

_A special secret friend..._

_The day, in which she found her 7 years boyfriend sleeping with none other than her childhood best friend in their apartment..._

_The day that she decided he looked good in a high pony tail..._

_It was March 28th..._

_The day she turned 25..._

_The day she was born..._

_It was her birthday..._

* * *

From that day on, she treated Sasuke as one of her only trusted friends. His case was special because he never talked to her verbally only through his gestures was he to communicate with her. But Sakura didn't mind because she knew he was still taking his time. He was the only one who helped her to recuperate from her previous heart ache. She was glad that he was there for her at that time.

In the span of 3 months, Sasuke had finally begun to show her different signs of acknowledgement. And each time that he would show her something different she was happy. She found out that he didn't like sweets, and found that he had some bizarre likings with tomatoes.

When she visited the young Uchiha on her days off, she would always bring him a basket full of tomatoes as well as her home made Onigiri which seem to delight him every time she visited. His eyes would grow wide and sparkle at the sight of the red fruit while she would just laugh at his childlike face.

_Therefore, on the day of his birthday she decided to do something special for him..._

Uchiha Sasuke had definitely gained weight but not enough to cover his protruding bones. He can do little things for himself such as eat alone and do some movements although with close monitoring. But all of it didn't matter, as long as he was doing well and getting better everything was definitely ok. A knock "Uchiha – san!" his gaze turned away from the sky only to focus on a pink haired nurse that was all too familiar to him. He gave a nod in acknowledgement and in return she smiled at him.

"Come on Uchiha – san!" he gazed at her questioning her sanity and she knew this for all she did was smile even brighter. She pointed at the wheel chair that she wheeled in, "Come on! I got permission from the physician to bring you somewhere special!"

He looked at her for awhile then shuffled out of his bed, his trembling hands reached out for his cane. Sakura came over to help him out of the bed and settle him down the wheel chair. He was wheeled down the hall, taking in the sights of people greeting Sakura and how his temporary environment looked like outside.

Sakura had wheeled him in and out the elevator, across the hospital halls, and finally she stopped. She was out of breath, that he can tell but a smile was evident on her face, "Were here Uchiha – san!" then after a few push.

She opened the door to reveal what he knew was the top part of Konoha Public Hospital, his black eyes widened. He sat there motionless, as his wheel chair puashed closer towards the bars. Sakura bent down to peek at his expression only to smile once again. He stared at the town, stared at the bright blue and clear skies. His shaky hand stretched out reaching as far as he could go then slowly he grasped it.

He brought in his grasped hand, Sakura chuckled "The sky looks so much closer from up here doesn't it?" he turned his gaze towards her, and she smiled. She ran up in front of him "Happy Birthday Uchiha – san!!!" She had made sure that it was her day off on his birthday so she could spend the whole day with him. After the request from his Doctor's they had allowed her to let Sasuke go out of his room in hopes that it could improve his isolating personality.

Sakura sat down beside his wheel chair, talking for most of her part. Telling him how she had planned it all because it was his Birthday. How she knew that he seemed to like the sky since he spent most of his time looking out of the window. Sakura took a tomato from her basket and handed it out to Sasuke.

"Oh and do you know what Uchiha –san! I saw him today when I was buying tomatoes for you! Ugh! Can you believe it?! He said he wanted to get back together with me! And sleeping with Ino was a mistake!!! He said! Like I would fall for his cheap tricks again! Guess what I did Uchiha –san?" Sakura looked proud as she sat tall while she took out the tea and her prepared lunch out from her basket "I punched him square in the face! Hmph! Did he think I will run back into his arms and cry! Hah! As if! I would rather-"

"Sakura..."

Emerald orbs widened, slowly and cautiously as if she was afraid that he would disappear beside her, she turned her head to face him.

"Thank you..."

He thanked her with a serene smile on his face. It was then Sakura felt tears cascaded down her cheeks, she smiled with her heart "Your welcome!" she giggled as he reached over to rid the tears of her face, his smile still evident on his face.

_It was on that day, July 23rd that Sakura realized that she had fallen in love with a man..._

_A man with the name of Uchiha Sasuke..._

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Sasuke had uttered his thanks towards Sakura; he had refrained from speaking once more. After several tries and tricking Sasuke into speaking, Sakura had failed. But she didn't mind at all. That little episode that occurred between them was to be her little secret, and that memory always made her feel like a giggly high school girl.

Sakura continued to bring him out whenever she can. It proved to have helped him with his mental stability and his Doctors were very much pleased.

Sasuke can manage himself mostly on his own; he can go to the toilet with the help of his cane without any supervision. Eat, walk, and even get out of bed without wobbling on his two feet. Needless to say he was declared as an independent patient in no time. Although he still needed to gain weight, he was on his way there. Sakura's colleagues had claimed it to be the power of love but Sakura had brushed it off saying it was his determination that helped him.

"Ara? Sakura – chan? Did you and your lover do something we shouldn't have?" asked Matsuri in a sly voice

"No way?! Don't tell me you-"

"Nothing happened! Jeez ladies! Get your mind off the gutter please! You girls and your perverted thoughts!"

"Heeh?! And I thought something happened! How boring!" Midori snorted in a un-lady like matter

"Whatever you girls are thinking, just refrain from it. Uchiha – san and I are in a patient and nurse relationship after all."

"Yes! And it's forbidden we know which is all the more exciting!"

Sakura giggled at her companions' childish behaviour, she sighed. What they said was true though, it was only recently that she discovered her feelings for the said patient. She found herself falling even more for the brooding man as time passed. The fact that she was aware of this and their boundaries only proved to aggravate her even more, but there was nothing she could do about it.

She opened his files to check for the Doctor's notes if there were any changes in his Activities or medications. Emerald eyes went to a halt only to re-read back the single sentence that had caught her attention.

_"Uchiha Sasuke is confirmed to be transferred to Oto Mental Institute in a week"_

_"In a week... It said..."_

She closed his file and went up to his room, "Uchiha –san..." Sasuke turned to look at her. Walking towards him, she sat on the chair beside his bed. She sighed, as she laid her head on his bed. Sasuke gave the top of her pink tresses a pat gently sliding his hand down then back up. It was his unique gesture to soothe her troubles away.

It was then fear came to swallow her heart, what would she do without him? She would be helpless without him once again. She grew dependent of his presence and she knew it was bad. She felt her heart slowly being swallowed by pain, and it hurt, everything hurt. She didn't want to lose him and yet she knew she had to let go of him.

_He was her patient after all..._

She sighed as he continued his musings. She looked up to gaze at his onyx orbs, a smile plastered on her face. "I'm alright now Uchiha – san. Sorry I made you worry."

_"All I have to do is to spend as much time as I can with him..."_

* * *

True to her word, she spent most of her time with Sasuke. During her days off, she will come and spend her time until night fall. However, despite her efforts she knew that the day would come where he would leave her and this pained her so much.

"Ah! Today is the day Psycho – san is moving to Oto Mental Institute isn't he?"

"Really?" Midori moved over towards Matsuri to peek over Sasuke's file "Oh it is... Should we prepare his discharge files and prescriptions?"

"You don't have to."

"Eh? Oh Sakura – chan?"

"I've already done them, so you don't have to worry about it"

"Is that so?"

Sakura gave a nod then headed towards a certain Uchiha's room. Both nurses stared at her figure until she turned around the corner and was out of sight.

"Ne, Matsuri – chan"

"Mm?"

"Sakura – chan... Seems a bit different lately..."

"She does, doesn't she?"

"Mm..." Midori gave a nod, still focused from where Sakura just left "I wonder what's wrong with her..."

"Who knows?"

* * *

Sakura stood in front of a closed room that said **"Room 007"**she took a deep breath in and then sighed. A knock resounded the usually silent room, "Uchiha – san"

Sasuke had his gaze fixed on Sakura by the time she had entered the room. Sakura gave him an encouraging smile, whilst he looked at her in question. "I see you're all ready to go" she stated. "Here let me fix your hair for you for the last time, I'll make you look cool once again!" she giggled

"It seems like your hair grew longer hm?" she combed his long black locks gently, once satisfied she had tied it up into a high pony tail and looked pleased with herself.

She sat down on his chair just beside his bed, "You know what Uchiha – san, I am definitely going to miss you." She told him in a sad smile, whilst onyx gazed deeply into emerald orbs "Once you're gone, who's going to listen to me while I complain about my complex day! I am going to have to suffer miserably on how some people annoy me to bits in my small small world" she laughed bitterly but soon died once she saw his gaze never leaving her.

She smiled sadly once again "But most of all..." she held his hand in hers "I am going to lose one of the most important people in my small world..."

Sasuke's thin hand reached out to pat her pink head; she smiled at his silent gestures. She really was going to miss him. His hand slowly sliding down to caress her cheek while she leaned into his touch, savouring his presence while he was still there with her.

She knew she wasn't supposed to be having favourites in her profession, but she couldn't help but feel attached to this young man who appeared to be older due to his ailment. That wasn't the only reason that he was different to her and she knew this because she knew deep in her heart that she was in love with this strange man.

_The classic signs of unrequited love..._

She caressed his hand that cupped her face only to bring it down slowly in between her hands. Checking the time, she fished out something from her pocket. "I have a secret Uchiha – san..." she looked at him half seriously in a humorous way "Promise not to tell okay?!" when he didn't respond, she met his gaze sternly "Promise me?" bringing up her pinky finger he slowly held his to intertwine it with her small one.

She smiled cheerfully "Good! I bought something for us!" she produced a silver ring inserted in the same silver necklace "It's a friendship ring! I know. I know it's childish! But this is a memory of our short friendship, sort of like a proof that it did occur in our lives you know?" she gave him a smile "I'm really sentimental, but I can't help it since you're leaving me!" she laughed "But I'd like to say it's more of a protection to keep you away from harm, and that if ever you feel lonely you'll know you're not alone because I will always be your friend no matter how far you are..."

She stood up from her seat, "Here I'll put it on you" as soon as the necklace clung loosely on his neck, tears escaped from her eyes. _"So I guess this is the end huh?"_ she smiled bitterly.

"It looks good on you!" she took out her own from the confines of her uniform "See! I have a similar one!" she smiled happily like a child.

A stern knock made its way known from the door, Sakura stood up tall then called out in the same stern voice "Yes?"

The door slightly opened to reveal a man with a wheel chair with him "Is this Uchiha Sasuke – san's room?"

Sakura smiled at the porter "Yes. Yes it is.

Sasuke slowly stood up with the help of Sakura to transfer on the wheel chair. His bag slung on the back of the porter. Sasuke turned to look at Sakura intently, and she smiled at him.

"Well then, are you ready Uchiha – san?" bellowed the porter in a cheerful manner

Sakura giggled, "I'd say he is"

"Okay then say your farewell to the lovely lady Uchiha – san" the porter teased

Sakura smiled at him, then returning his gaze towards her patient "Get well soon okay?" she took his hand in hers momentarily caressing his bony hands. She leaned in towards his ear, whispering inaudible words to anyone in the room except for them.

Black orbs widened whilst she smiled sadly for the last time. "Alright! Take care Uchiha – san!" she waved him good bye as the porter took him away. His gaze turned behind him to take a last glimpse of her until he was gone.

She laughed bitterly "What the hell? He didn't have to look that surprised!" tears finally cascaded freely from jade eyes.

* * *

_She leaned in towards his ear, whispering inaudible words to anyone in the room except for them..._

_"I have a secret..._

_Don't tell anyone..._

_I love you... _

_Sasuke – kun..."_

_Black orbs widened..._

* * *

The next day after Sasuke's departure, Sakura had accepted her Aunt's request to move in her Private Hospital therefore handing over her resignation paper to Konoha's General Public Hospital. Despite the cries and questions of her colleagues, Sakura's decision remained firm with an explanation saying that the opportunities in a Private Hospital were far more different from a Public Hospital.

They had teased her that it was due to her lover leaving her, she had laughed it off. But she knew that what they had claimed were true, that she loves him...

_It was her Secret..._

_Their Secret..._

She couldn't work in a place where everything would remind her of him. It was unprofessional especially to fall in love with your patient. But his memory of her pained her... Her unconditional love for him pained her so...

From then on she had decided to leave the past and move forward, it was the only way to get back on her two feet.

It was time to start a new life...

* * *

**_One year later..._**

"Wow! I am so happy for you Midori – chan!"

The brunette smiled at her colleague "Thank you Matsuri! But did you know-"

"Excuse me..."

"Yes?" Both nurses looked up to see who the speaker was.

"May I Speak to Haruno Sakura?"

"You mean, Sakura – chan?" Midori's eyes had an a unusual brightness in her eyes with only the mere mention of the name.

"Aa..."

"Oh... Unfortunately she doesn't work here anymore!" Matsuri answered with a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah she moved a year ago!"

"Hn..."

"No worries though!" Midori boasted "We can tell you where she moved! After all we still see each other from time to time!" she giggled

"Uhm... Are you a friend of hers?" asked Matsuri

"Somewhere along those lines..."

"Oh! Then I'm sure she would love to see you!" Midori clasped her hands together "She now works at Konoha Private Hospital! You should go and see her!"

"Thanks..."

"Uhm, may I know your name? If you don't mind that is?"

A smirk made its way on his lips, turning his head back to gaze at the said nurses "Uchiha... Uchiha Sasuke..." then he walked away leaving both nurses aghast.

"Th-that super gorgeous man was... W-was..."

"Psycho – san!?"

"Ne, Matsuri - chan..."

"Mm?"

"We should've taken care of him more..."

"I know..."

* * *

"Sakura – san!"

"Yes?"

"Someone's looking for you at the station!"

"Who is it?"She screamed back in frustration

"A man! He says that you two knew each other!"

"Tell him I'm busy!"

"He's not taking No for an answer Sakura - san!"

"What?! Tell him I have patient's to attend to!"

"He says if you don't come here, he will personally go there!"

_"Damn Stubborn, Egotistical men!!! They're all nothing but trouble! Argh!"_

"Tell him, I'll be there in a minute!" Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and started to grumble to no one in particular "It better not be Kiba... Otherwise he might just have to get reacquainted with my fists..." she sighed, cracking her fists _"That bastard..."_

"Where is he?"

"I see you've cut your hair short..."

"Hm?"

She gazed at him for a while, one word came across her head _"Beautiful..."_ he was beautiful. Sakura had come to terms that he will beat her when it comes to a beauty pageant despite his gender. And that was the only thing that Sakura prided herself since she knew that she could beat him with regards to gender.

However putting that to one side, she had never seen a man like him before. She had seen men who are the very existence of manly, men who looked old for their age, men who look young for their age, men who were decent looking, men who were good looking, men who were well not to pleasant in the eyes, men who were cute, men who were just brutes, but she had never seen a man who could be called "Beautiful or Pretty". He was a beautiful man and from the looks that he was getting from people who passed by they all seem to agree with each other internally. That he truly was a beautiful man. His raven locks gracefully stuck up at the back in unruly spikes leaving a few at the front frame his pretty face in which she guessed as one of his fashion statements. His suit and undershirt black only to be contrasted with a red wine tie.

She was immediately snapped in her assessment on one of the beautiful species when his hand reached out to touch her now short pink tresses. "Short hair suits you better... I like it..." he claimed in a rich deep voice.

Everyone was now peeking and watching them as if they came out from a television drama. Deciding to put this "drama" to an end Sakura asked the man before her "I-I'm sorry to be rude, but who are you?" she stuttered not only due to his presence but his height made a big difference in comparison to her short stature.

"My... my... Did you forget about me already Sakura?"

Surely it was stupid to forget someone that obvious who stuck out like a sore thumb among normal people. But Sakura was quite sure that she had never met this man before her. He couldn't be one of the bastards she had dumped. Impossible! If he was hers, hell she'd cling to him for dear life!

_But..._

_His eyes..._

_She knew she saw them before..._

_She knew those eyes..._

He smirked at her expression, changing from one to another, from comically, into pure adoration, admiration and then suddenly into realization that he knew she cannot quite put.

"Let me..." he moved in closer to whisper in her ear "Remind you..." which caused a shiver to run down her spine. Her face slowly turned into a light tint of red which did not escape his eyes, he chuckled as he produced a silver chain from the confines of his suit.

"Do you remember?" he grabbed her silver ring which weren't hidden from underneath her clothes into his palm "Our secret from not too long ago..." his palm opened to reveal 2 silver rings each connected with similar chains that were separated by its owners.

Emerald orbs widened _"No... It can't be him..."_ she gasped as her gaze turned from the proof of their past to him _"But he was in sound! He was..."_

"Uchiha... san..."

_"I have a secret Uchiha - san..."_

_"Promise not to tell anyone..."_

_"Promise me..."_

_"I have a secret..._

_Don't tell anyone..._

_I love you... _

_Sasuke – kun..."_

"It's Sasuke, Sakura... Sasuke..." his hand reached out to pat her head, from this simple gesture she knew. She knew it was the man she fell in love with, the man who listened to what she had to say, and the man who comforted her through simple gestures...

A man named... _Uchiha Sasuke..._

"Sa...su...ke...kun..."

"That's right..." his smirk widened, his arms wrapped themselves on her waist subsequently bringing them closer. "I came to get you back..."

"What?"

He whispered in her ear "I have a secret..." he smirked "But I don't mind letting anyone know..." he placed his forehead on hers in close proximity; his lips moved consequently telling her his secret. Once he had told her and for everyone to hear, jade orbs widened.

Tears started to cascade down her cheeks whilst he smirked at her, obviously amused at her little outburst. She was a silly girl, how could she not know? They had been together for most of the days in the past and she did not know?

Her hands covered her mouth in surprise, she really truly was silly. He smiled softly, wiping her tears away. "Don't cry..." he took her hands away from her mouth and claimed them with his own. She had responded to his soft kisses, her hands moving up to his neck.

When they parted, she smiled at him, the smile that he always yearned for when they separated.

_And he knew, from then on his life would never be the same..._

_A new beginning of a perfect life that he always wished for..._

_Free to fly towards the blue skies..._

_No longer caged..._

_He was finally free..._

* * *

_He whispered in her ear "I have a secret..." he smirked. _

_"But I don't mind letting anyone know..." he placed his forehead on hers in close proximity; his lips moved consequently telling her his secret._

_"I love you... My Haruno Sakura..."_

_Jade orbs widened..._

_Her love finally reciprocated..._

_

* * *

_**Authors Notes: **

Yes yes, I am finally back guys with no to avail. I finally have new laptop to replace my stolen one. This is just a random one shot that I picked up when I was in my plot bunny modes. But not to worry though I'm finished with the latest chapter of _My Dear Slave_ I just need to read through it to check and see if I need to change anything. So it might be out around this week if I do say so myself.

A few explanation for people who did not undestand some things.

When working in a medical team, you must not fall in love with your patient it's unprofessional, even favoritism of patients is unethical also considered as unprofessional since you are all to treat your patients equally. So if your superior finds out you have feelings for your patient you are automatically sent off the case and move to a different patient case. If worst comes to worst though where you are romantically involved with a patient, you might get stripped off your liscense as a medical worker and that is not a good thing. Because once your liscence is taken off you, you won't be able to get it back/harder to get back takes years or so. I'm not sure in other places if it's allowed but I do know in most countries it's not encouraged. I think once the patient is out of the hospital and is no longer your patient you can start your romantic fairy tail with them but while he's in the hospital it's a no. On the bright side, I think medical team romance are alright.

Moving on...

Basically Sasuke was admitted to a hospital in a grave situation where he is severly dehydrated, anorexic and not eating causing him to be really thin and his skin to be dry, flaky and wrinkly thus resulting to him having an old man's appearance (by old man I mean around 60s). Not a pleasant sight I must say. So basically he didn't look like the Sex God Sasuke in the beggining. Sakura basically doing her job just go attached by his gentle nature, and later on discovered that he actually was a Sex God making her former Colleagues envy her~ If you have any questions or queries don't hesitate to ask me! Oh and please don't forget to review! I'd really appreciate it Please and Thank you!

Ciao~


End file.
